The story of us
by peaceout2311
Summary: Bakura is dating Ryou, Yami likes Bakura what happens when Ryou breaks up with Bakura, story is better than summary please read WARING boys on boy don't like don't read


So I have had a real urge to write M rated stories so this one just popped up, It is based off of a certain other story, but it did not copy or steal it. So anyways I don't own anything in this story including YUGIOH, Damm why are all disclaimers so boring. Yeah so here's the story.

The story of us

Why couldn't love be simple for Yami? Yami wanted Bakura, end of story. When he kissed Bakura on "accident" he felt the signs, when they sculpted that clay pot Yami was happy to be with Bakura. Why was love so hard? Bakura made it perfectly clear that he loves guys, but it just seemed that the guys weren't into him like that. His latest attempt was with Ryou. That relationship was going and still standing strong. Yami was happy for the two, but deep inside he still yearned for Bakura. Yami would still lay at night in his bed thinking about that kiss. Yami remembered how his lips felt against his, the way his skin was soft. It made his imagination wild.

"Mmmmm Bakura" said Yami as he felt his body. He imagined that his hands were Bakura's. Yami took off his shirt and imagined it that Bakura was caressing the white skin.

Yami was feeling his chest and pretended that Bakura was pinching his nipples. "Awww screw foreplay" thought Yami as he started to unzip his pants and take out his 7 inch cock. Yami started to stroke the meat as he thought of Bakura doing it for him. His tan hand wrapped around the pale flesh. Yami wondered what Bakura could do with his mouth. All these thoughts made Yami near his climax. "Ahhh fuck...Bakura," Yami thought as he came over the bed. He was deep in passion but all of this just for a kiss. Could it have turned into more? Why did Bakura make it so hard?

Yami needed to forget his love for Bakura so they could all stay friends. However urges were getting the best of Yami. The way he saw Bakura and Ryou flirt with each other. Yami kept his thoughts to himself but Marik knew something was up with Yami. He was acting the same but, he was different. Yami had another thing in mind. Bakura would have noticed if he wasn't too busy with Ryou in love land. Marik told Yami to meet him at the food court at 4 so he could get what is happening.

"So what's up" said Marik. "Are you ok" said Marik.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing out the normal" said Yami smiling.

"Dude I have known you for a long time, I know when something is up" said Marik.

"Not as long as Bakura" said Yami as his smile faded.

"Yami do you like Bakura" said Marik surprised.

"Kind of yeah." said Yami looking down."

Well have you two ever done..." said Marik.

"We kissed" said Yami.

"NO WAY" said Marik.

"By accident, he was telling me about how girls get drawn into a kiss...and I kind of got drawn in.." said Yami.

"Wow..." said Marik."

Wow what" said Mai.

"Yami and his crush on Bakura" said Marik.

"Marik!" said Yami.

"I kind of knew it" said Mai.

"About what" said Tea?

"Yami liking Bakura" said Mai.

"I wish you would stop saying that" said Yami while banging his head on the table.

"Sorry but it's cute" said Tea.

"Oh and they kissed too" said Marik.

"Remind me never to tell you anything else ever" said Yami.

"OMG" said Tea and Mai.

"By accident though" said Marik.

"That is so sweet" said Tea.

"That's just a memory now, I will have to move on for his sake" said Yami putting his head down on the table.

"You really must like him, you sound really down" said Mai as she rubbed Yami's back.

"We could always break those two up" said Tea.

"I would never forgive myself if I did that" said Yami.

"And besides Ryou and Bakura have wanted to date for ages" said Marik.

"Which is why I have to move past this phase" said Yami.

Later on that night Yami looked up to his ceiling as he felt himself cry. It wasn't that he wanted Bakura for sex; he wanted him for his friendship and time. Ever since Ryou and Bakura started dating Yami didn't really spend time with him like he used to. True they would just ague, get tired of that and duel, but sometimes they would talk. Or when they just were together. "Pull it together Yami" said Yami as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

The next day at Duel shop he saw Bakura and tried to avoid him. "Hey Yami" said Bakura waving him over.

"Hey Bakura" said Yami.

When Yami walked over he felt normal. "So where's Ryou" said Yami.

"We don't hang out all the time" said Bakura.

"It seems like it dude, I haven't hung out with you in forever" said Yami.

"Sorry man, but it's like when I am with him she and I can just talk for hours you know" said Bakura.

"Great" said Yami.

"So did you want to hang out while my babe's out" said Bakura.

"Sure" said Yami in a happy tone. This is the first time that they would be hanging out together.

Of course things don't always plan out like you hoped for. While Yami and Bakura hung out, Bakura picked out gifts for his boyfriend. Yami almost gagged when he saw Bakura pick out condoms. Meaning they were having sex. "Have you heard of these new condoms that feel invisible" said Bakura.

"Ahhh cool Bakura" said Yami.

Then when they were done shopping Bakura got a text from Ryou. So instead of Yami and Bakura talking Yami just stood by Bakura while he texted. All in all it was a bad day.

"Well it was fun but I'm going to head home" said Yami slightly irritated.

"Okay, I'm going to meet Ryou at the movies talk to you later Yami" said Bakura as he left.

"What a waste of a day" said Yami softly

When Yami got home he went to bed and just laid there. Yami fell asleep with the dreaded sorrow again but this time something happened. At 3:00 he got a phone call.

"H-hello" said Yami in a tired voice.

"Hey Yami" said Bakura sounding really sad.

"Bakura what's wrong" said Yami.

"Ryou and I broke it off" said Bakura.

"Why?" Yami stated plainly but inside he was in a war. One part of him was upset for his friend and the other was happy because now he may have a chance. Soon caring about Bakura won.

"He was tired of me always being around, Also...I found out that he had another crush" said Bakura.

"Who is it" asked Yami

"Seto kiba" said Bakura with sadness in his voice

"All right Bakura hold on I'm going to call you right back" said Yami.

"But Yami-" said Bakura before Yami hung up.

Yami quickly called Ryou. "Hello" said Ryou.

"Ryou why did you break up with Bakura" said Yami.

"He was around me 24/7, I need some space but he wouldn't get that through his skull. I am serious Yami, every day texts, time spent sheesh" said Ryou before she heard a silence through the phone.

"Hello?" said Ryou.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Yami yelled loudly.

"Whoa hold up-" said Ryou before Yami interrupted. "He loved you, he cared about you. This is Bakura, I loved him and instead he fell for you. He cared so much about you, and all you did was break his heart." said Yami pouring his heart out.

"Yami I didn't know you felt that way for him" said Ryou quietly.

"Yeah but I pushed them aside so you and Bakura could be together" said Yami.

Ryou realized what he had just done.

"I got to call Bakura back" said Yami before he hung up.

Yami quickly called back Bakura up. "Hello" said Bakura tired.

"Hey Bakura" said Yami.

"Hey Yami" said Bakura.

"I just got finished talking to Ryou" said Yami.

"What did he say" said Bakura excitedly. Maybe Ryou wanted him back, maybe he realized his mistake.

"Well he said you were around him 24/7, he needed some space but you wouldn't get that through your skull." said Yami.

Bakura started to cry. "Bakura...don't cry" said Yami.

"What's the point; no one will ever like a lowly thief like me. Ryou was like the only one that I thought did, but even my light didn't want to be around me," said Bakura.

"Well there are other fishes in the sea" said Yami. Bakura was quiet.

"You know what you are right" said Bakura.

"Good" said Yami.

"I can go back to the mall and look for another guy" said Bakura with new enthusiasm.

Yami was quiet.

"Yami?" said Bakura happily.

No answer. "Yami is something wrong" said Bakura concerned.

He heard slight crying in the back. Now Bakura was concerned for Yami. 'Yami what's wrong, tell me!" said Bakura.

"You don't get it." said Yami.

"Get what?" said Bakura confused.

"IF YOU DONT GET IT NOW THEN YOU WONT EVER GET IT" said Yami before he hung up and started to cry. No more tears but streams of sadness.

Bakura thought to himself about what just happened. "Yami was acting like a girl." said Bakura putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

"Man Bakura really must miss me a lot, Yami's acting like he likes me or something" said Bakura before he stopped. It never dawned on him. (Wow Bakura is acting like a idiot and complete idiot, oh wait I made him like this, haha)

All the times Yami and he did something. Yami was helping him with the sculpture, when he was kissed by Yami. Did Yami actually like him?

The next day Yami didn't go to the mall, he didn't want to see Bakura or the others. Everyone else knew how he felt, why didn't Bakura?

"Dude where is Yami" said Bakura to Marik.

"I haven't heard from him, but check his house" said Marik.

"Why is he acting strange" said Bakura.

"I don't know but you should go to his room" said Marik.

"Ok" said Bakura rushing off.

"It's a shame he doesn't get it" said Marik before going back to terrorizing little kids.

Bakura rushed to Yami's house. Yami lay on his bed looking outside. He missed his friends. He decided to go to the mall. He had to put his feelings away for his friends. Before he could open the door Bakura did. Yami looked at Bakura.

"Bakura" said Yami.

"Yami" said Bakura.

Yami hugged Bakura and started to cry. This wasn't him. He was usually cool and composed. He never let his feelings show, and didn't care, but this time he was just tired of hiding his feelings. "Yami what's wrong" said Bakura as they went to the bed.

"You don't get it" said Yami.

"Wait." said Bakura. "You like me don't you?"

"Yeah" said Yami.

Bakura sat quietly. "Why didn't you tell me" said Bakura.

"Because you liked Ryou and I didn't want to interfere" said Yami.

"You pushed your feelings away for me" said Bakura amazed.

"Yeah Bakura, I like you but I don't want you to not be happy" said Yami.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You need to talk more often" said Bakura before he kissed Yami.

"Bakura don't toy with me" said Yami looking away.

"I'm not Yami, I like you too" said Bakura hugging Yami.

Yami looked at Bakura before he kissed the pale skinned hunk. They held each other in the embracing kiss.

"Bakura take me," said Yami before Bakura lifted up his shirt.

Bakura took off Yami's pants and saw a hard on in Yami's boxers. He smirked "Ahhh your friends happy to see me" said Bakura rubbing Yami's hard on through his boxers.

"Bakuraaa" Yami moaned as he rubbed his nipple. Bakura saw him do this and took the initiative to lick his other one while jerking off the mass in the boxers.

"Bakuraaaa" Yami moaned as he felt himself get close to the climax. "Don't come yet Yami" said Bakura before he removed the meat from Yami's boxers and started to blow him.

"Ahh I knew you were good with your tongue" said Yami. Bakura moaned as he continued to blow Yami's cock.

"Aghhh…."said Yami before he came in Bakura's mouth. Bakura blushed as he felt the salty liquids run down his throat. He could taste Yami and he liked it.

"My turn Yami" said Bakura as he took out his cock and started to jerk it off. "Bakura you are bigger than me" said Yami.

"That's why I get to fuck you" said Bakura before he got some lube from Yami's dresser and started to lubricate his cock.

"Bakura…" said Yami before he felt a firm hand on his butt.

Yami closed his eyes as he felt Bakura enter his rectum. Yami grunted loudly trying to get used to the new intruder, his butt had a hard time letting it in.

"Yami…relax" said Bakura in a calming voice. Hearing that made Yami feel relaxed and his butt let Bakura in. "Ahhhh" said Yami nervously as Yami pumped inside slowly to get Yami adjusted to it.

After a few minutes of Bakura pumping slowly, Yami decided to man up. "Harder" said Yami as he grunted.

"What was that?" Bakura smirked as he slowed even more.

"Bakura, fuck me harder" said Yami blushing.

"What no please" smirked Bakura as he reached down to jerk off Yami.

"Please fuck me harder Bakura" said Yami as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"There we go" said Bakura as he started to do it at a faster pace.

"Oh Bakura" said Yami as he closed his eyes as they went faster. Bakura grunted and Yami repeated Bakura's name in the heat of the passion. Nothing could spoil this moment. Yami felt himself get to his climax again.

"Please come with me Bakura" said Yami. Bakura agreed as he rapidly pumped his best friend and now lover before the both came on the floor and on each other. Both had suppressed feelings of lust and passion since Ryou wasn't giving Bakura any.

"Bakura" said Yami being held by the cum coated Bakura.

"Yami" said Bakura as he held Yami. They both feel asleep naked on the bed. Soon Bakura woke up and saw that he had a text from Ryou saying that he had come by earlier but he had been busy so he left. Bakura then called Ryou, it rang and then Ryou picked up.

"What is it Bakura?" said Ryou.

"You came to the Duel shop" said Bakura.

"Yeah but I came upstairs and your door was slightly open" said Ryou.

"Don't you mean Yami's door" said Bakura.

"Might as well be yours when I saw you and Yami sleeping together" said Ryou.

"Well don't blame me, he was here with me while you had your prissy bitch fits" said Bakura.

"I see he was there for you well I hope you enjoyed it, I was going to take you back but now whatever" said Ryou angrily.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said I wanted you back. Yami is much better than you, and he actually gives me some." Bakura yelled back

"Well it looks like you found a new fuck buddy" said Ryou and then hung up on Bakura.

Man my light annoys me" said Bakura before Yami came in.

"You didn't go back to Ryou" said Yami looking relived but also slightly confused.

"Yami come here" said Bakura.

Yami sat down beside him. "Yes Bakura" said Yami looking into Bakura's eyes.

"I am not going to let you hide your feelings, you like me and I like you, then what's the problem" said Bakura.

"Bakura" said Yami before they both kissed.

Well did you hated it, like it. I know someone wanted me to do one with Bakura on the bottom, but I just can't Yami seems like the girl to me, but for whoever suggested it, I will post one on fan fiction soon, I just have to finish it. So keep an eye out for it.


End file.
